1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turbine engines and more particularly to nose cone assemblies that can be a component of turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A nose cone assembly can be a component of a turbine engine. The nose cone assembly can include a spinner body that is attached to and rotates with a hub at the radial center of the inlet of the turbine engine. The hub generally carries one or more stages of blades extending radially outward. The blades can be fan blades or compressor blades. The nose cone assembly provides an aerodynamic surface covering the upstream end of the rotor hub and directs the inlet airflow into the hub region of the blades.